


CHORIZO

by Berpsigirl



Series: Cuarentenada [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: Un pequeño drabble Yuzuvier, parte de la serie Cuarentenada
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Cuarentenada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	CHORIZO

Chorizo…  
7 letras  
7 letras que hacen latir mi corazón.  
Chorizo  
No puedo pensar claramente al escuchar esa palabra  
Y menos cuando la dices tú…  
Con esa voz tan suave y cálida  
Que me envuelve como un sol  
Chorizo  
Y ahora que un oceano nos separa  
Esa palabra me trae consuelo en mis noches solitarias  
Mientras espero volverte a ver  
Y deleitarme con todo lo que esa palabra encierra.  
Chorizo  
Me estremezco tan solo recordar  
Tus manos fuertes  
Haciéndomelo…  
Y cuando me lo meto… a la boca  
No puedo evitar gemir de felicidad…  
—¿Te gustó el desayuno, mi amor?  
—Oh Habi, esta tortilla de chorizo con papa está deliciosa.  
—Qué bueno, ahora apúrate a comértela para que te de tu postre.  
—¿Hiciste postre, Javi? ¿Qué es?  
—Es una sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que contiene leche y muchos huevos…


End file.
